Already Together
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Story Fic about DuCaine, the team tries to get them together, I do not own CSI: Miami, and please R&R!


Fic about Horatio and Calleigh, when they out their relationship to the team, who have been trying to get them together in pathetic attempts, and please review, if you read, please and thank you

Fic about Horatio and Calleigh, when they out their relationship to the team, who have been trying to get them together in pathetic attempts, and please review, if you read, please and thank you!!

Horatio was standing on the beach, hands on his hips, staring out into the water in the distance, thinking. He and his team had just cracked an emotionally draining case, one that just made you lose all of your faith in the good of mankind. He sighed as he though about just how bad the human race could be at times. Then, he felt a hand on his left shoulder and looked to see Calleigh, and Alexx behind her. They both smiled at her and Calleigh dropped her hand. Then, he felt another hand on his right shoulder and looked to see Eric, and Ryan standing behind him. They smiled at him and Horatio smiled back.

"Well, I guess we, are going for a walk,"

Horatio said, slipping his sunglasses on, and the others smiled and shrugged. They began walking, Ryan on the left, then Eric, then Horatio, then Calleigh and then Alexx. They walked for a bit, and then Alexx turned and looked behind her, unnoticed by the others. Suddenly, her beeper went off, and then Eric's, and then Ryan's. They all shrugged at each other and the three walked to their cars, while Horatio and Calleigh shrugged at each other.

"See you tomorrow, H, Calleigh,"

Eric called, and Ryan said,

"Yeah, see you!"

"Bye!"

Alexx added and they disappeared. Unknown to Horatio and Calleigh, they met behind Alexx's coroner van where Natalia was. She had paged them with Alexx's signal, and now they just waited to see what Horatio and Calleigh would do. They were trying to get them together, and this was their third attempt. Meanwhile, Calleigh turned to Horatio and smiled at him. He smiled back, and then a dawning expression came over Calleigh's face. She started laughing, and Horatio said,

"What's so funny?"

"I, I think we've, been set, set up again,"

Calleigh said, still laughing, and Horatio chuckled,

"This is a pathetic attempt, even for them,"

Calleigh managed to stop laughing, and then she smiled and said,

"Well, I'll see you later, then,"

"Yeah, later,"

Horatio said, and she walked off. When she got to her car, she smiled back at him and he raised his hand in farewell. She got in and drove off, much to the team's disappointment. She drove home, and Horatio drove to his house as well. He changed out of his work clothes when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it too see Alexx there. She smiled at him and walked in.

"Alexx, what's up?"

"Horatio, what are you doing?"

"Um, nothing, I think,"

"Exactly! You're doing nothing!"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes! Especially when it comes to your happiness!"

"What are you talking about, Alexx?"

"I'm talking about Calleigh,"

"What about her?"

"That girl loves you more than life itself, though she is spectacular at hiding it. I know you love her more than anything else as well, and yet you are doing nothing,"

"Alexx, I'm not exactly…"

Alexx cut him off by saying,

"I don't care! If you don't do something soon, you are going to lose her,"

"What?"

"Jake Berkeley is back in town,"

Alexx said simply, and walked out without another word. Horatio said and pondered this, and then walked out to his car, hopped in and drove to Calleigh's place. He saw a strange car at her place and feared the worst. He knocked and heard a man's voice say,

"Don't open the door,"

"Why not?"

Calleigh said, and the man replied, in a nasty voice,

"Because I told you not to!"

Horatio knocked again and the door flung open to see Jake Berkeley there.

"Oh, it's Lieutenant Caine,"

Jake said, and Horatio could tell he was a little drunk.

"Horatio!"

Calleigh exclaimed and walked to the door. While Jake was talking to Horatio, Horatio focused on Calleigh and her gaze met his and she mouthed,

"He won't leave me alone,"

Horatio nodded and said,

"Uh, Jake, I need to talk to Calleigh about a case break, so if you wouldn't mind,"

"Oh, sure,"

Jake said and walked away. Horatio turned back to Calleigh and said, in a stiffened voice,

"So, you two are getting back together,"

She gave him a strange look and said,

"Horatio, I never go out with two people at one time,"

He looked at her in surprise and said,

"Oh, I didn't realize, that, well, you could call us, that,"

She looked embarrassed and said softly,

"Well, if you don't consider it that, then, well, I can redefine our relationship, unless you don't want to call it that either,"

He could see that she was hurt and embarrassed, so he said,

"Uh, Calleigh…"

He was interrupted by Jake's voice that said,

"C'mon, baby, let's finish what we started,"

Horatio hardened his eyes and turned away. She caught his arm and gently held onto it.

"Horatio, please, he's drunk, he doesn't know what he's talking about, or doing,"

Horatio looked at her and said,

"Did he hurt you?"

She fidgeted and said,

"Uh, well, um,"

"Did, he, hurt you?"

He asked seriously and firmly, and Calleigh nodded sadly, saying,

"But it wasn't his fault! I told him that we were over, I was, uh, well, seeing someone else and he just snapped,"

"What did he do?"

"Nothing, really, it doesn't hurt at all,"

"What did he do?" He asked again, seriously and Calleigh said,

"He punched me in the gut, but I'm fine,"

Horatio swept past her, bodily picked up Jake and unceremoniously deposited him in Jake's car and shut the door. He walked back up to Calleigh's house and found her standing in the doorway still, head in her hands. He walked up next to her and said,

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine,"

She said and smiled at him. He pulled her into his arms and held her tight. She yielded and then relaxed in his arms. He pulled back after a few minutes and pressed his forehead to hers for the briefest moment.

An hour later, they were watching TV on the couch when Calleigh sat up and said,

"Horatio, we need to talk,"

He sat up too and nodded slowly, saying,

"Yes we do,"

"I, well, this is just me, personally, but I need to know exactly what kind of, relationship this is,"

He thought about this for a moment, and then said,

"Well, actions speak louder than words,"

She thought about that, and he leaned forward, and softly captured her lips with his, their first kiss. She was surprised, but then kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him. He laid back down and she laid her head on his chest. Calleigh was the first to talk and said,

"So, I'd define that as,"

"Steady, how about that?"

"That'll work, that'll work just fine,"

Calleigh said softly and then Horatio said,

"So, how long have we been, uh, dating?"

"Six months, two weeks and five days,"

Calleigh said automatically, and Horatio looked at her in surprise.

"How on earth did you know that?"

"Well, I'm just good with dates, I guess,"

"I guess,"

Later, when Horatio had fallen asleep, Calleigh sat up and looked at him. Something hit her heart, and she impulsively reached out, touched his cheek and whispered,

"I love you, Horatio,"

His eyes opened, and she was startled. She started to sit up, but he caught her hand and whispered, with difficulty,

"Me too, Calleigh, me too,"

She smiled at him, knowing what he meant, and kissed him.

"Will that do?"

"Perfectly, I always knew you had a way with words,"

He smiled in the darkness and they both fell asleep.

In the morning, they both went into work and went into the shooting range. When Horatio tried to leave, he found the door locked. He sighed and told Calleigh. She grinned as she came over and said,

"Well, maybe we should tell them, you know, to stop,"

"Yeah, we should, if you want to,"

"Yeah, I'm okay with it, you?"

"Fine, but how're we going to get the door opened?"

"I've always wanted to do this, back up,"

He did, and she put the barrel to the lock and shot it twice. The door swung open to reveal a very shocked Natalia, Alexx, Eric and Ryan. Calleigh and Horatio laughed, and then Calleigh said,

"All right guys, I have to tell you, I'm seeing someone,"

"You mean that while we were trying to get you and H together, you were dating someone?"

Eric asked, and Calleigh nodded. They went to the break room and Alexx said,

"Well, who is it?"

Calleigh grinned and said,

"I'll call him,"

"Yeah, tell him to come here. We want proof that Calleigh Duquesne is dating, actually dating,"

Ryan said, and Natalia grinned evilly and said,

"Yeah, tell him that he has to kiss you,"

"Natalia!"

Calleigh exclaimed, but the others nodded. She rolled her eyes and pretended to call someone. Then she stood waiting for some person while Horatio tried to hide a grin. Then she turned around and said,

"Oh, there he is!"

They all turned around and looked in the direction Calleigh was facing. They turned around when Calleigh said,

"He's right here,"

They saw her with her arm on Horatio's shoulder, and they all stared. Alexx was the first person to speak and said,

"You mean that while we were trying to get you two together, you were already together?"

"Yeah, pretty much,"

"Kiss him, Calleigh,"

Natalia said, and Calleigh shook her head. The others took up the chant, and Calleigh groaned. Horatio grinned and grabbed Calleigh and kissed her. She hugged him for a moment and then they let go.

"Happy?"

Calleigh said, and the others nodded. She rolled her eyes and then they got a call out. They walked out a team, though Calleigh and Horatio were subtly holding hands, unknowing to the others.

The End

Hope you like it, just a kind of short one I came up with while I thought about doing my homework. CSI: Miami is a good distraction if you don't want to do your homework. Anyways, thanks for reading, and please REVIEW!!


End file.
